


Concerned Third Party

by ShouldHaveCards (See_Kay_Write)



Series: Hindsight [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/ShouldHaveCards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of Finch in episode one.  </p><p>He may have underestimated just how much Mr. Reese needed a purpose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerned Third Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little more free form then I originally intended. 
> 
> Anything in italics is quoted directly from the show.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am making no money from this!

_“[This property] is in a kind of limbo, it doesn't exist.”  
“Neither do you.  I did a little digging.”_  

That Mr. Reese had attempted to look into him was natural, Finch allowed, he would have been more surprised if he had done no research whatsoever.  Finch was specifically created to not exist, however:    no digital footprint, no records of any sort if he could help it.  The last one to know that name… well he couldn't exactly spread rumors anymore, but he was actively trying not to compare Mr. Reese and Mr. Dillinger.  There were parallels, of course.  The differences were what struck him most- Mr. Dillinger had asked about the money first and foremost.  Mr. Reese, his main concern was the information.  Dillinger, in the end… massively abused his trust.  Finch hoped there would be no parallels there but he didn't particularly have a choice.  Too many lost chances already.  He needed this as much as Mr. Reese.

 _“And the fast way?”  
“First you break into their homes, go through all their stuff…”_   Finch stood back and watched as he threw himself headlong into the work.  It was exactly what Finch had wanted, standing under the bridge, sitting in the hotel room.  The 180 of it made Finch suspicious for all that he had done to make it happen.   

_“I don’t like firearms very much.”  
“Well neither do I, but if someone has to have them it might as well be me.”_

He didn't particularly like Mr. Reese using his computer.  
He didn't particularly believe Mr. Reese didn't like firearms.

 _“Where the_ hell _have you-“  
“It doesn't matter, we were wrong.”_

He would be as up front with John as he could be about any of this and there was still time for him to back out- he glanced over at the money and identification set aside, just in case- but… he had a feeling John planned to stick around.  It gave Finch a feeling he hadn't had recently.

Hope.


End file.
